The present invention relates to apparatus for stimulating a muscle of a subject, and in particular, to such apparatus for inducing cardiovascular training effects in a subject and for inducing relatively significant calorie usage that may bring about weight loss in the subject over time. The invention also relates to a method for stimulating a muscle in a subject for inducing cardiovascular training effects in a subject, and for inducing relatively significant calorie usage that may bring about weight loss in the subject. As a subject's weight change is a function of caloric intake as compared with caloric expenditure over time, the invention allows for a significant increase in caloric expenditure.